


Kagan's daughter.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [35]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens after three years together with Reagan Sophie shows up and tells Kate something she's been wanting to hear for so long. How will it effect their two year little girl.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Nikolas Cassadine/Original Male Character(s), Sophie Moore/Tyler | Sophie Moore's Husband
Series: Kagan one shot series. [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot fanfic i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kane tower Kate's in her office looking over some paper work as Sophie walks in to talk to her.)

Sophie: Hey.

(Kate looks up at her.)

Kate: Hey. You are right?  
Sophie: Not really.  
Kate: Okay what's up?  
Sophie: Me and Julia just broke up.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off having a feeling as to why Sophie's here.)

Kate: You here to ask me out. Because i gotta tell ya. My girlfriend wouldn't be to happy with you about that.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Sophie: No. I just came by because you've always been there for me even when i don't deserve it.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head.)

Kate: Every one needs a friend to talk to.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay so. Come by the hold up tonight and we'll talk.  
Sophie: Okay. Thank you.  
Kate: Anytime.

(She turns and walks off as she smiles to herself. As she walks out Mark walks in with a little ball of energy.)

Gabby: Mommy.

(Kate looks over at her and laughs as she runs up to her and picks her up to hold her as Kate keeps a hold of her daughter.)

Mark: She has a lot of energy.  
Kate: She's two Mark.  
Mark: I know but still. God not even Spencer had this much energy growing up.  
Kate: How are you and Nikolas doing?  
Mark: We're good. I really like him.  
Kate: Well that's great to hear.  
Mark: Look Kate breaking up with Veracity was hard and losing her was just as hard.  
Kate: I know. She misses her aunt a lot don't you?  
Gabby: Yeah. I got to meet Uncle Mark's boyfriend.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Gabby: Yeah.  
Kate: What you think?  
Gabby: He's cool.  
Kate: Yeah he's very cool.  
Gabby: I even got to meet his sisters.  
Kate: You trying to get my daughter to become a Buchanan Mark?  
Mark: I'm sorry. She saw Jessica and Natalie at Crow and wanted to meet them.  
Kate: Oh okay. What you think?  
Gabby: They were okay.

(Mark starts laughing at Kate's face.)

Mark: She's definitely your child Kate.  
Kate: I know right.  
Mark: Where's Reagan anyway?  
Kate: She's at work.  
Mark: Good.  
Kate: How is it good. She works with Santino D'Antonio.  
Mark: I know she does. But other than me. He doesn't really know anyone here.  
Kate: I know that. How you doing with that?  
Mark: I'm are right. I know it's been awhile since she died. But i always manage to well.  
Kate: No i get it.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: So you and Nikolas are happy?  
Mark: Yes we are. Or at least i hope we are.  
Kate: Okay what's up?  
Mark: His ex wife keeps trying to get him back and he doesn't want anything to do with her.  
Kate: Whose the ex wife?  
Mark: Ava Jerome!  
Kate: He was married to nutcase?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Gabby looks up at her mother and smiles at her which than gets Kate to smile at her and she kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Kate: I love you. You know that?  
Gabby: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay. 

(Kate kisses her head then pulls away from it. Over the next couple of weeks following Kate finding out that Sophie and Julia had broken up Kate started thinking about 

the what if's and if Sophie ever asked her to if she'd ever give them a second chance. But knew that would never happen and let it drop until one day Sophie walked 

into her office to talk to her as their talking Sophie did What Kate had feared she would do and told her show she still felt about her and wondered if Kate could give 

them another chance having heard something she had been wanting to hear ever since she came back to Gotham Kate looked at her and told her she'd think about it and 

then Sophie turned to leave as she was leaving she had hope that Kate would give them a second chance and if she didn't then she'd be okay with that. But at least 

Sophie knew she had at least tried. A couple of weeks later Kate showed up to her apartment to tell her she had broken up with Reagan. Just before going to see Sophie 

Kate had sat down with Reagan and talked to her about what Sophie had told her and that even before Sophie told her how she still felt about her she had been wondering 

the what if's and had actually feared that Sophie would come and tell her how she still felt which lead Reagan to ask if Kate still had feelings for Sophie which then 

got Kate to look at her and tell her that there was always going to be a big part of her that still loved Sophie and wanted to give them a second chance. And Reagan 

being the person she is let Kate go then got up and walked off as she walked Kate looked back at her as she walked out of the apartment. After the break up Kate waited 

a while before she went to see Sophie so after about two or three weeks Kate went to see Sophie and told her that her and Reagan had broken up. Sophie looked at her 

and apologized to her and quickly told her that. She didn't tell Kate how she still felt about to see if she'd break up with Reagan. And Kate told her she knew that. 

But then told her that she wanted to give them another chance but wanted to take things slow and Sophie agreed with that and invited her into the apartment to talk to 

her as she walked in she closed the door behind her. Shortly after Kate and Reagan's break up Mark went to Port Charles to visit Nikolas when he got to his house and 

to his bedroom he found something he didn't think he'd ever see and got pissed at him but remained there and slamed his door shut getting them to quickly sit up and 

look at him.)

Mark: Well isn't this a nice surprise.

(They look at him and she Ava smiles.)

Mark: Smile all you want. I can easily go and tell the police you forced yourself onto him. Unless of course he doesn't want that to happen. And if he doesn't I've 

only got one thing to say.

Nikolas: Mark!  
Mark: What?  
Nikolas: I'm sorry okay.  
Mark: Oh you're sorry. See i just had witness one of my bestfriends go through one of the hardest break up's she had even gone through since the academy. And now i 

come here to see you and you're in bed with the ex whore.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Unless you have a reason as to why you're in her bed. We're done.

(Mark turns and walks out of the room as Nikolas looks at the door upset. But then looks at Ava in disgust.)

Nikolas: You did this unperpous. Thanks to you the man i love just broke up with me. Get your damn cloths on and get the hell out of my room and out of my house.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Nikolas: You find this funny?  
Ava: Kind of.  
Nikolas: Fine you can stay here i'm grabbing my cloths and i'm staying at the Metro court in the city. You follow after me. And i'll have you arrested.

(Then he walked off towards the bathroom to get showered and changed. All of that is leading up to now. A year later both Kate and Reagan have shared custody of their 

daughter is growing close to both of her parents girlfriends. Well one girlfriend Gabby wasn't to sure of until recently when Sophie pushed Reagan out of the way of a 

bullet and got hit herself. Seeing her go down Reagan ran over to her.)

Reagan: Sophie!

(She looks at her arm over seeing that it's just a graze she helps her up as Mark and Tyler rush forward to look her over.)

Mark: You are right?  
Sophie: Yeah it's just a graze.  
Mark: You see where the shooter went?  
Reagan: No.

(They both remain at their side as Kate lands next to them.)

Batwoman: She are right?  
Mark: Yeah she's fine. You see the shooter?  
Batwoman: No. They ran off.  
Mark: Damn.

(Later back over at Crow Head Quarters Kate ran back in and up to their medical wing after changing out of her suit as she got to her room she walked in and saw her.)

Kate: Hey.

(Sophie looked up at her and smiled.)

Sophie: Hey.   
Kate: Batwoman told me you okay?  
Sophie: Yeah i'm okay.

(Kate smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her as Gabby runs into the room.)

Mary: Gabby what your mother's say about running in building's?  
Gabby: Not to do it.  
Mary: There you go.

(She walks into the room.)

Gabby: Mommy.

(Kate turns and looks at her then picks her up once she has her she looks at her and smiles as she looks at Sophie.)

Gabby: She saved mama.  
Kate: I heard.   
Gabby: How?  
Kate: Batwoman told me.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Gabby: I still want to meet her some day.

(Kate looks at her as Sophie starts laughing.)

Kate: Shut up babe.  
Sophie: I'm sorry. It's just she's three Kate.  
Kate: I know. But Batwoman is a very busy woman.  
Gabby: Not so busy to tell you Sophie saved mama.  
Kate: True. But Luke made her tell me.

(Mark looks at her and then to Mary whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Luke made her tell you.  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: She's three Kate.

(She looks at him and then to her to daughter whose giggling in her arms.)

Kate: You told her.  
Mark: I did no such. Thing. Blame Kara.

(Kate looks at him and then to Gabby.)

Gabby: She's supergirl.

(Mark and Sophie start laughing then calm down as Reagan walks in.)

Mark: Hey Reagan.  
Reagan: Hey. What's going on?  
Mark: Your daughter just figured out that Kate's Batwoman.  
Reagan: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Gabby: And that Kara Danvers is Supergirl.  
Reagan: Oh no.  
Mark: Yeah. How's the arm?  
Sophie: It's okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then Mark looks up when he sees Tyler walk in and smiles at him seeing the look on Mark's face Sophie laughs.)

Sophie: You like him.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Kind of.  
Sophie: If you wanna ask him out i wouldn't say no.  
Mark: I could. But you know what i'm not going to say it with Kate in the room so. Besides.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I'm still in love with Nikolas.

(They look at him and feel bad for him. Shortly after the shooting Gabby found herself becoming close to Sophie and seeing how much she loved her mommy Gabby figured 

she wasn't all that bad and nothing like some people made her out to be. She even heard Sophie tell Kate one night that if Kate still wanted to go and be with Reagan 

again she'd understand. Which then got Kate to look at her and smile.)

Kate: Why are you so freaken understanding?  
Sophie: Because although it's not something you really wanted. You still gave me another chance and that is one reason i love you so much.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: As much as i want to go back to Reagan i can't do that to her new girlfriend. It's not fair to her and it's really not to the woman she's dating.   
Sophie: If she's as understanding as i am. She'll understand.  
Kate: I know. But i just.  
Sophie: If breaking them up isn't something you want to do. Then don't. I won't force you to do so.  
Kate: You just don't want to lose me again.  
Sophie: True. But then again i'm willing to let you go again.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Okay who are you what have you done with Sophie Moore.

(She looks at her and laughs as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: She's growing up Kate. And i also got the second chance i wanted with the woman i'm still in love with.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: Okay. I'm gonna go bed.  
Kate: Okay.

(She smiles at her as she gets up walks off towards the bedroom. After another couple of months of being Sophie. Kate found out who Reagan had gotten together with and 

knew deep down that she still loved Reagan but knew she couldn't break up her relation with the woman until one day Gabby had come home from her time with Reagan 

crying. And ran straight to Sophie who picked her up.)

Kate: What the hell happened?  
Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: What the hell happened Reagan?  
Reagan: Someone showed up and tried to take off with her.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: She had an argument with Olivia and ran off.)

(Kate looks at her and then to Sophie.)

Kate: Olivia! Your ex girlfriend Olivia Wentworth?  
Reagan: Yes. She told me she had changed Kate. And i was stupid enough to believe her.  
Kate: Who found her?  
Ares: I did.

(They look up at her and laugh.)

Gabby: Ares!  
Ares: Hi.

(Sophie put her down and she ran to her as she gets to her she picks her up and holds her.)

Kate: Babe can you and Ares take Gabby here out for some ice cream.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(She walks over to the table and grabs up her coat and they walk out of the apartment. As they walk out Sophie closes the door.)

Reagan: Now before you go and get onto my case.  
Kate: Olivia seriously. You couldn't of gotten together with Ares.  
Reagan: Kate! She told me she had changed.  
Kate: Well apparently she didn't Reagan. She still only cares about herself. Sophie she's changed.  
Reagan: I-I-I know that. Okay i really do.  
Kate: God Reagan.  
Reagan: Well when we broke up Ares had just gone through a break up of her own i wasn't about to put all of my problems onto her.  
Kate: Really?  
Reagan: Yeah she had been seeing someone for close to two years he cheated and they broke up.  
Kate: Oh.  
Reagan: I didn't get his name or else i would of gone and kicked his ass for her.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Reagan: Look i get it not everyone is capable of change like Sophie apparently or Calamity's ex girlfriend. I honestly thought she had changed. But i was wrong and 

because of that. Our daughter almost got taken.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off. And grabs her ex into a hug getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from her as they pull away from each other Reagan 

looks at her and smiles as she turns and walks out of the apartment. As she walks out Kate sits down at the table and looks off wondering what she should do now. Later 

that night after Sophie got back with Gabby both her and Sophie sat down and talked. As they were talking Sophie knew what was coming and kissed her knowing that this 

was going to be final time she got to kiss the woman she still loved. As their kissing Kate smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Uh. Well said.  
Sophie: Thank you. I just thought i'd lay it all out there for ya.  
Kate: Well thank you.

(They laugh then calm down.)

Sophie: Like i said if you had decided to go back to Reagan i wouldn't stop you.  
Kate: Yeah i know.  
Sophie: Okay.   
Kate: I really am sorry Sophie.  
Sophie: It's okay. 

(She gets up and walks off to go back to her apartment. Over the next couple of months Reagan did her own breaking up with Olivia which unlike with Kate's their's 

ended with a fight which of course Gabby heard and ran off after Olivia left Reagan realized that Gabby was gone and quickly called Mark who answered and rushed to her 

apartment as he got there he opened the door and she hugged him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: What happened?  
Reagan: Me and Olivia got into this fight during the break up. Gabby must of heard it and ran off.  
Mark: Well did you call Kate or Sophie.  
Reagan: No. I didn't wanna bother them.  
Mark: Reagan!

(He grabs out his phone and calls one of them. But unknown to them she had run into someone.)

Gabby: Hi.  
Woman: Hi. What you doing out here on your own sweet heart?  
Gabby: My mama and her girlfriend were fighting again and i didn't wanna hear it so.  
Woman: Okay well. Where do you live i can take you home.  
Gabby: I don't know. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.  
Woman: Well if i told you my name i wouldn't be a stranger any more now would i.  
Gabby: No.  
Woman: Okay. So me first. I'm Calamity.  
Gabby: Hi. I'm Gabby.  
Calamity: Nice too meet you Gabby.   
Gabby: I live over here.

(She grabs her hand and she walks over to her the building as both Mark and Reagan run out and Sophie pulls up with Kate with her as they get out they close their 

doors on the SUV.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her as she gets to her she hugs her. Over by Calamity and Gabby. They turn the corner and Gabby keeps a hold of her hand until their close 

enough so she can let her hang go.)

Gabby: Mama!

(Reagan turns and looks at her as she gets to them she picks her up and holds her getting her to smile at her.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Gabby: I'm sorry i ran away again.  
Reagan: It's okay baby. She's out of our lives okay.

(She pulls away from her and looks at her.)

Gabby: Promise.  
Reagan: Yeah i promise.  
Kate: Hey how'd you get back here?  
Gabby: My new friend.  
Mark: What new friend?  
Gabby: Pretty lady.   
Mark: What she look like?  
Gabby: Like Mommy and Ares.

(Mark looks at her and then to Reagan.)

Mark: No.  
Reagan: She give you a name?  
Gabby: Calamity!

(Mark nearly falls over but then gets his balance again and runs off in the direction Gabby came from.)

Gabby: I do something wrong?  
Reagan: No baby girl you didn't. Calamity's just been out of the country for a long time.

(Over by Mark he turns the corner and sees the lead singer of Evermoist standing there and nearly falls over as she walks over to him.)

Mark: You're alive.

(She smiles at him as he grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: How?  
Calamity: I don't really know. All i know is that i woke up in my own bed and that was it.  
Mark: Beca!  
Calamity: Who you think I've been with the last three months. And she still won't let me out of her sight.  
Mark: God it's so good to see you again.  
Calamity: You too. Where are?  
Mark: Shortly after you were killed Veracity left the country as for what happened with Serenity and Charity i have no idea. We all kind of lost contct with them.

(She nods her head at him. As he stay's there talking to her Beca walks up to them and wraps her arms around her girlfriends waste getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: See.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: She loves you Cal.  
Calamity: I know. We'll see you later.  
Mark: Okay.

(They both turn and walk off as Mark smiles at her. Over the next couple of months soon after finding out that Calamity was alive and back in Gotham the final three 

members of the band went to see her and very much like Beca and like before they remained clued to her side. Mainly Gabby after she figured out who Calamity was she 

told her everything she liked about their first and only song due to Calamity dying and now that she's back her and the band have a lot to talk about that even 

includes her and Beca but for right now all anyone cares about is that she's alive and willing to help give the other Bellas hell which of lead Aubrey to say yup she's 

definitely Calamity which got them laughing. Shortly after Calamity came back along with the final three members of the band Nikolas showed up to Mark's apartment 

wanting to talk to him about what had happened a year before. As he saw him Mark not wanting to talk right away grabbed him in and kissed him getting him to smile in 

it as their kissing he closed the door behind him and pushed him against it as their kiss continues Mark pushes his coat off and throws it to the floor as it hits the 

floor he opens his shirt once it's open he pulls away from him and looks at him.)

Nikolas: I've missed you so damn much.  
Mark: I've missed you too.

(He kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it. Then he pulls away from him and Mark kiss his chest getting him to put his head back in enjoyment as he kisses 

on it he starts kissing down his chest to his his stomach as he gets to his stomach he starts kissing on it. as the kiss on it continues he runs his hands over his 

stomach getting

Nikolas to look down at him then he looks up again but quickly looks back down when he feels him run his tongue over his bellybutton getting Mark to look back up 

again.

Then he pulls away from it and kisses it getting Mark to look at him then he runs his fingers over his bellybutton getting Nikolas to look at him then he puts his head 

back again as Mark's kiss on his bellybutton continues runs his hand through his hair until he pulls away from it as he starts kissing back up his stomach to his chest 

as he kisses it Nikolas puts his head back again then Mark pulls away from him as he kisses him again as their kissing they walk back towards his couch as they get 

there they both fall back onto it as they land on it he deepens it sending them into a love making session. As for Kate and Reagan after her break up with Sophie and 

Reagan's break up with Olivia both her and Kate started spending time together and started getting close to each other the closer they got the closer they got to get 

getting back together not long after that both Kate and Reagan did get back together and got engaged shortly afterwords and they both started planning their wedding 

with their daughter at their side and once again as for Sophie about a month or two after her's and Kate's break up Sophie's ex husband moved back to Gotham and they 

started talking and she told him she wanted to try and give things with them another try if he was willing and he said he did. Shortly after getting back together Mark 

pulled a prank on him and put a popper behind him and he stepped on it as he stepped on it went off and he jumped making everyone laugh at him.)

Tyler: Mark!

(He quickly ran off as Kate Sophie and Reagan started laughing.)

Kate: Now that was funny.  
Sophie: You would think so.  
Kate: I know.

(They continue to laugh. As their running around the building Kate and Reagan can't help but laugh at their friends because even though they both had their what if's 

moment it all lead them back to each other so that they both could raise their child together. In a lot of ways neither both Kate nor Reagan could be any happier then 

they are now. And no one was going to break them up this not this time. Because when you're mean't to be with that someone you always find your way back to them 

weather they know it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second and final chapter of Kagan's Daughter i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kane tower Kate's in her office looking over some paper work as Sophie walks in to talk to her.)

Sophie: Hey.

(Kate looks up at her.)

Kate: Hey. You are right?  
Sophie: Not really.  
Kate: Okay what's up?  
Sophie: Me and Julia just broke up.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off having a feeling as to why Sophie's here.)

Kate: You here to ask me out. Because i gotta tell ya. My girlfriend wouldn't be to happy with you about that.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Sophie: No. I just came by because you've always been there for me even when i don't deserve it.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head.)

Kate: Every one needs a friend to talk to.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay so. Come by the hold up tonight and we'll talk.  
Sophie: Okay. Thank you.  
Kate: Anytime.

(She turns and walks off as she smiles to herself. As she walks out Mark walks in with a little ball of energy.)

Gabby: Mommy.

(Kate looks over at her and laughs as she runs up to her and picks her up to hold her as Kate keeps a hold of her daughter.)

Mark: She has a lot of energy.  
Kate: She's two Mark.  
Mark: I know but still. God not even Spencer had this much energy growing up.  
Kate: How are you and Nikolas doing?  
Mark: We're good. I really like him.  
Kate: Well that's great to hear.  
Mark: Look Kate breaking up with Veracity was hard and losing her was just as hard.  
Kate: I know. She misses her aunt a lot don't you?  
Gabby: Yeah. I got to meet Uncle Mark's boyfriend.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Gabby: Yeah.  
Kate: What you think?  
Gabby: He's cool.  
Kate: Yeah he's very cool.  
Gabby: I even got to meet his sisters.  
Kate: You trying to get my daughter to become a Buchanan Mark?  
Mark: I'm sorry. She saw Jessica and Natalie at Crow and wanted to meet them.  
Kate: Oh okay. What you think?  
Gabby: They were okay.

(Mark starts laughing at Kate's face.)

Mark: She's definitely your child Kate.  
Kate: I know right.  
Mark: Where's Reagan anyway?  
Kate: She's at work.  
Mark: Good.  
Kate: How is it good. She works with Santino D'Antonio.  
Mark: I know she does. But other than me. He doesn't really know anyone here.  
Kate: I know that. How you doing with that?  
Mark: I'm are right. I know it's been awhile since she died. But i always manage to well.  
Kate: No i get it.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: So you and Nikolas are happy?  
Mark: Yes we are. Or at least i hope we are.  
Kate: Okay what's up?  
Mark: His ex wife keeps trying to get him back and he doesn't want anything to do with her.  
Kate: Whose the ex wife?  
Mark: Ava Jerome!  
Kate: He was married to nutcase?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Gabby looks up at her mother and smiles at her which than gets Kate to smile at her and she kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Kate: I love you. You know that?  
Gabby: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay. 

(Kate kisses her head then pulls away from it. Over the next couple of weeks following Kate finding out that Sophie and Julia had broken up Kate started thinking about 

the what if's and if Sophie ever asked her to if she'd ever give them a second chance. But knew that would never happen and let it drop until one day Sophie walked 

into her office to talk to her as their talking Sophie did What Kate had feared she would do and told her show she still felt about her and wondered if Kate could give 

them another chance having heard something she had been wanting to hear ever since she came back to Gotham Kate looked at her and told her she'd think about it and 

then Sophie turned to leave as she was leaving she had hope that Kate would give them a second chance and if she didn't then she'd be okay with that. But at least 

Sophie knew she had at least tried. A couple of weeks later Kate showed up to her apartment to tell her she had broken up with Reagan. Just before going to see Sophie 

Kate had sat down with Reagan and talked to her about what Sophie had told her and that even before Sophie told her how she still felt about her she had been wondering 

the what if's and had actually feared that Sophie would come and tell her how she still felt which lead Reagan to ask if Kate still had feelings for Sophie which then 

got Kate to look at her and tell her that there was always going to be a big part of her that still loved Sophie and wanted to give them a second chance. And Reagan 

being the person she is let Kate go then got up and walked off as she walked Kate looked back at her as she walked out of the apartment. After the break up Kate waited 

a while before she went to see Sophie so after about two or three weeks Kate went to see Sophie and told her that her and Reagan had broken up. Sophie looked at her 

and apologized to her and quickly told her that. She didn't tell Kate how she still felt about to see if she'd break up with Reagan. And Kate told her she knew that. 

But then told her that she wanted to give them another chance but wanted to take things slow and Sophie agreed with that and invited her into the apartment to talk to 

her as she walked in she closed the door behind her. Shortly after Kate and Reagan's break up Mark went to Port Charles to visit Nikolas when he got to his house and 

to his bedroom he found something he didn't think he'd ever see and got pissed at him but remained there and slammed his door shut getting them to quickly sit up and 

look at him.)

Mark: Well isn't this a nice surprise.

(They look at him and she Ava smiles.)

Mark: Smile all you want. I can easily go and tell the police you forced yourself onto him. Unless of course he doesn't want that to happen. And if he doesn't I've 

only got one thing to say.  
Nikolas: Mark!  
Mark: What?  
Nikolas: I'm sorry okay.  
Mark: Oh you're sorry. See i just had witness one of my bestfriends go through one of the hardest break up's she had even gone through since the academy. And now i 

come here to see you and you're in bed with the ex whore.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Unless you have a reason as to why you're in her bed. We're done.

(Mark turns and walks out of the room as Nikolas looks at the door upset. But then looks at Ava in disgust.)

Nikolas: You did this unperpous. Thanks to you the man i love just broke up with me. Get your damn cloths on and get the hell out of my room and out of my house.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Nikolas: You find this funny?  
Ava: Kind of.  
Nikolas: Fine you can stay here i'm grabbing my cloths and i'm staying at the Metro court in the city. You follow after me. And i'll have you arrested.

(Then he walked off towards the bathroom to get showered and changed. All of that is leading up to now. A year later both Kate and Reagan have shared custody of their 

daughter is growing close to both of her parents girlfriends. Well one girlfriend Gabby wasn't to sure of until well. She's still not to sure of her and not really 

sure she'll ever really like Sophie doesn't matter if she saved her mother's life. As Sophie pushes Reagan out of the way of a bullet and got hit herself. Seeing her 

go down Reagan ran over to her.)

Reagan: Sophie!

(She looks at her arm over seeing that it's just a graze she helps her up as Mark and Tyler rush forward to look her over.)

Mark: You are right?  
Sophie: Yeah it's just a graze.  
Mark: You see where the shooter went?  
Reagan: No.

(They both remain at their side as Kate lands next to them.)

Batwoman: She are right?  
Mark: Yeah she's fine. You see the shooter?  
Batwoman: No. They ran off.  
Mark: Damn.

(Later back over at Crow Head Quarters Kate ran back in and up to their medical wing after changing out of her suit as she got to her room she walked in and saw her.)

Kate: Hey.

(Sophie looked up at her and smiled.)

Sophie: Hey.   
Kate: Batwoman told me you okay?  
Sophie: Yeah i'm okay.

(Kate smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her as Gabby runs into the room.)

Mary: Gabby what your mother's say about running in building's?  
Gabby: Not to do it.  
Mary: There you go.

(She walks into the room.)

Gabby: Mommy.

(Kate turns and looks at her then picks her up once she has her she looks at her and smiles as she looks at Sophie.)

Gabby: She saved mama.  
Kate: I heard.   
Gabby: How?  
Kate: Batwoman told me.

(Mark looks at her and starts laughing along with Mary.)

Kate: Mark shut up.  
Mark: What?  
Gabby: Hey Uncle Mark.  
Mark: Yes.  
Gabby: Can i talk to you?  
Mark: Uh yeah sure.

(He walks over to her and grabs her from Kate once he has her they walk out of the room as they walk out Kate looks at Sophie.)

Sophie: She still doesn't like me.  
Kate: Babe.  
Sophie: No it's fine. I mean i did technically steal you away from Reagan.

(Kate looks at her and feels bad for her girlfriend.)

Kate: She'll come around.  
Sophie: Kate we've been back together for over six months.  
Kate: I know that.  
Sophie: I love you and i love her but. I just.   
Kate: Hey. I know you love her too Soph. She's three she's going to need a lot more time to get use to this.  
Sophie: I know that. I just i don't know.

(She gets up and walks off as she walks out of the room Kate stands there not sure of what to say to her.)

Kate: Great.

(Out in the hallway Mark and Gabby are talking.)

Mark: You know. I know it's hard to see your parents with another person. Mainly when that one person just happens to be her ex.  
Gabby: Yeah it is.  
Mark: Gabby what is it about Sophie you don't like?  
Gabby: I don't know.   
Mark: Gabby i wanna tell you something okay.  
Gabby: Okay.  
Mark: I know what it's like to not like the person your parent moves on with. Only thing is this one person my dad moved on with i really didn't like she was cruel she 

was heartless she didn't care about anyone else but herself. And the only reason she married my father was to get her hands onto my sister in law's niece. You wanna 

know what she told my father when she went to him.

Gabby: What?  
Mark: She told my father that she's just a waitress. And she didn't deserve to have her niece.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: She said a lot worse about my sister in law and didn't care if her hurt feelings in the end. But than again this woman wasn't very liked by anyone mainly her own 

bestfriend at the time. But my point is. She had given people around her a lot of reasons as to why they didn't like her. And from what I've seen of Sophie. She hasn't 

done anything to make you hate her. In fact I've seen her try her hardest to get you to like her. 

(Gabby looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Hey look at me.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: You like Ares right?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Gabby: Ares is so cool.  
Mark: She is. And she can such a butt head at times when she doesn't get her way.

(Gabby laughs at him.)

Gabby: Uncle Mark.  
Mark: I'm sorry i know that was mean. But than again. Sophie can be just as cool. I mean she knows Batwoman.

(Gabby looks at him again and then down the hallway. Inside of the room Sophie had just walked out of Kate's listening in on the conversation Mark's having with her's 

and Reagan's daughter.)

Gabby: She knows Batwoman?  
Mark: She does. She's even worked with her on a lot of cases. This city isn't just protected by the Crows. Their also protected by Batwoman now she's cool.  
Gabby: Yeah.  
Mark: She can kick your grandpa's butt too.

(She starts laughing at his joke.)

Mark: But shh it's a secret. I wasn't supposed to tell you that.  
Gabby: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: Now i'm not saying you have to be happy that your mom broke up with your mother but. I've seen the way Sophie looks at your mother i can tell she really loves 

her and i can tell she really wants to try an build some type of friendship with you.

(Gabby looks at him and then looks off.)

Gabby: I just.  
Mark: Hey.  
Gabby: What?  
Mark: Sophie's not all that bad. I mean yeah she can be a bit of a butt at times. But she really loves your mom and i know you know that.  
Gabby: I do.  
Mark: So why don't you do your mother a favor and try to give Sophie a little bit of a chance. Okay.

(Gabby looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Gabby: Okay uncle Mark.  
Mark: Okay.  
Gabby: Uncle Mark.  
Mark: Yes.  
Gabby: Do you still love uncle Nikolas?

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: What makes you ask that?  
Gabby: Seeing the look on your face when i brought him up?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: There's always going to be a big part of me that's always going to love him and wish i could have him back. But he's with someone else.  
Gabby: I'm sure he wants to be with you.

(Mark looks at her and smiles then he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I'm sure he does. But it doesn't take change the fact that he picked someone else.

(She nods her head at him as Kate walks out of the room. And looks at Mark.)

Kate: You are right?

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah i'm are right. I'll see you later okay.  
Gabby: Okay.   
Kate: Come on honey.

(She grabs her hand and walks off with Kate as she walks off Mark sits down and thinks about the man he's still very much in love with but he's with someone else and 

wishes he would come to his senses but knows he never will so Mark figures it's time to move on with his life. He just doesn't know when. So he gets up and walks off. 

After another couple of months of being Sophie. Kate found out who Reagan had gotten together with Ares and knew deep down that she still loved Reagan but knew she 

couldn't break up her relationship with the woman until one day Gabby had come home from her time with Reagan crying. And ran straight to her room.)

Kate: Gabby!

(Kate turns and looks at Reagan's face and can tell she looks pissed including Ares.)

Kate: What the hell happened?  
Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: What the hell happened Reagan?  
Reagan: Earlier today me and Ares were at the park with Gabby we turned out backs just for a minute and when we turned back around she ran up to Ares and she told her 

someone had walked up to her and told her that Sophie hated her.

(Sophie looks at her and then to Kate.)

Sophie: Now wait a minute i never said anything of the sort.  
Reagan: We know that. But than again Gabby's only three years old and the fact that this person said it upset up.  
Kate: She get a good look at the woman?  
Ares: Yea.  
Sophie: Who was it?  
Ares: Nikolas Cassadine's bitch of a new girlfriend.  
Kate: Ava lied to our daughter about Sophie hating her?  
Reagan: Yes she did. And she made it sound very convincing.  
Sophie: I'd never say that. I would never say that.  
Kate: I know that. Reagan can you and Ares take her out for Ice cream. I wanna talk to Sophie.  
Ares: Sure thing.

(She walks off to go and get her.)

Sophie: Kate!

(Kate looks at her and holds up her hand and Sophie sits down again feeling dejected once again by Kate and Reagan's daughter for something she didn't even say. Once 

Ares and Reagan leave the apartment Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Now why the hell is my daughter saying you hate her?  
Sophie: I don't hate her. I'd never say such a thing. She's the sweetest little girl i know and she doesn't have the right to feel like i hate her. Because i don't.  
Kate: So why the hell would Nikolas bitch of a girlfriend think that?  
Sophie: Maybe because her boyfriend is still in love in with Mark and she can't handle it.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: Kate i would never say i hate your daughter. I love her like she's my own. And i know she's not mine. But she's your's and Reagan's and i can see how much the 

both of you love her. I love her just as much.   
Kate: So you never said you hated her?  
Sophie: God no. Do i look like Britt WestBourne. I'm not going to tell a little girl i hate her.   
Kate: Who were talking to the day Ava supposedly heard this conversation?  
Sophie: I was talking to Tyler and we talking about how Gabby doesn't like me or the fact that i'm with her mother.  
Kate: So you're thinking.  
Sophie: I'm thinking she turned my words around on me and told Gabby i hated her. When i don't. Kate i know how much you love your daughter i really do.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her as she hugs her girlfriend getting her to smile at her.)

Sophie: I'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: It's okay.  
Sophie: Is it really?

(They pull away from each other.)

Kate: It's really not.

(She grabs her phone out and calls Mark who answers right away.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Deal with Ava Jerome.

(Mark looks over at Ava.)

Mark: What she do?  
Kate: She lied to Gabby and told her that Sophie hated her.  
Mark: What? Sophie loves Gabby.  
Kate: I know she does.   
Mark: Okay i'll handle the bitch on my own.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(Then he hangs up and walks over to both her and Nikolas. As he gets to them.)

Mark: What the hell is your problem Jerome?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Ava: What?  
Mark: What? Are you seriously going to play stupid?  
Elizabeth: Hey hey Mark what's going on?  
Mark: This thing here lied and told Kate and Reagan's three year old little girl that Kate's girlfriend hated her.

(Ava looks at him in shock that he knows as he looks at her Nikolas looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Nikolas: You didn't?

(Ava looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I'm going say this once and only once.  
Ava: What?  
Mark: Stay the hell away from Kate Kane's and Reagan Queen's daughter or i will make your life a living hell. God knows you're making mine hell by flaunting your fake 

marriage to him in my face.

(She looks at him in shock then he turns and walks off as Elizabeth looks at her and then goes after her friend.)

Britt: Wow once a gold digger always a gold digger.

(Ava looks at her and then looks off knowing everyone around them is annoyed with her.)

Julian: Are you fucken kidding me Ava?  
Ava: It was just a joke.  
Julian: It wasn't very funny. In fact that little girl didn't think it was too funny. It was far from funny.

(He walks off annoyed with his own sister for pulling the stunt that she did. She turns and looks at Nikolas who just walks away from her. Back over in Gotham. Over at 

Kate's apartment both her and Sophie are talking about them. As their talking As they were talking Sophie knew what was coming and kissed her knowing that this was 

going to be final time she got to kiss the woman she still loved. As their kissing Kate smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Uh. Well said.  
Sophie: Thank you. I just thought i'd lay it all out there for ya.  
Kate: Well thank you.

(They laugh then calm down.)

Sophie: Like i said if you had decided to go back to Reagan i wouldn't stop you.  
Kate: Yeah i know.  
Sophie: Okay.   
Kate: I really am sorry Sophie.  
Sophie: It's okay. 

(She gets up and walks off to go back to her apartment. Over the next couple of months Reagan did her own breaking up with Ares which Very much like with Kate's 

their's ended with an understanding which of course Gabby heard and ran off after Ares left Reagan realized that Gabby was gone and quickly called Mark who answered 

and rushed to her apartment as he got there he opened the door and she hugged him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: What happened?  
Reagan: Me and Ares broke up. Gabby must of heard it and ran off.  
Mark: Well did you call Kate or Sophie.  
Reagan: No. I didn't wanna bother them.  
Mark: Reagan!

(He grabs out his phone and calls one of them. But unknown to them she had run into someone.)

Gabby: Hi.  
Woman: Hi. What you doing out here on your own sweet heart?  
Gabby: My mama and her girlfriend were breaking up. And i didn't wanna see her go.  
Woman: Okay well. Where do you live i can take you home.  
Gabby: I don't know. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.  
Woman: Well if i told you my name i wouldn't be a stranger any more now would i.  
Gabby: No.  
Woman: Okay. So me first. I'm Calamity.  
Gabby: Hi. I'm Gabby.  
Calamity: Nice too meet you Gabby.   
Gabby: I live over here.

(She grabs her hand and she walks over to her the building as both Mark and Reagan run out and Sophie pulls up with Kate with her as they get out they close their 

doors on the SUV.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her as she gets to her she hugs her. Over by Calamity and Gabby. They turn the corner and Gabby keeps a hold of her hand until their close 

enough so she can let her hang go.)

Gabby: Mama!

(Reagan turns and looks at her as she gets to them she picks her up and holds her getting her to smile at her.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Gabby: I'm sorry i ran away. I didn't wanna see Ares leave.  
Reagan: It's okay baby. And hey Ares won't be out our lives forever okay. She'll come back around.

(She pulls away from her and looks at her.)

Gabby: Promise.  
Reagan: Yeah i promise.  
Kate: Hey how'd you get back here?  
Gabby: My new friend.  
Mark: What new friend?  
Gabby: Pretty lady.   
Mark: What she look like?  
Gabby: Like Mommy and Ares.

(Mark looks at her and then to Reagan.)

Mark: No.  
Reagan: She give you a name?  
Gabby: Calamity!

(Mark nearly falls over but then gets his balance again and runs off in the direction Gabby came from.)

Gabby: I do something wrong?  
Reagan: No baby girl you didn't. Calamity's just been out of the country for a long time.

(Over by Mark he turns the corner and sees the lead singer of Evermoist standing there and nearly falls over as she walks over to him.)

Mark: You're alive.

(She smiles at him as he grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: How?  
Calamity: I don't really know. All i know is that i woke up in my own bed and that was it.  
Mark: Beca!  
Calamity: Who you think I've been with the last three months. And she still won't let me out of her sight.  
Mark: God it's so good to see you again.  
Calamity: You too. Where are?  
Mark: Shortly after you were killed Veracity left the country as for what happened with Serenity and Charity i have no idea. We all kind of lost contact with them.

(She nods her head at him. As he stay's there talking to her Beca walks up to them and wraps her arms around her girlfriends waste getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: See.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: She loves you Cal.  
Calamity: I know. We'll see you later.  
Mark: Okay.

(They both turn and walk off as Mark smiles at her. Over the next couple of months soon after finding out that Calamity was alive and back in Gotham the final three 

members of the band went to see her and very much like Beca and like before they remained clued to her side. Mainly Gabby after she figured out who Calamity was she 

told her everything she liked about their first and only song due to Calamity dying and now that she's back her and the band have a lot to talk about that even 

includes her and Beca but for right now all anyone cares about is that she's alive and willing to help give the other Bellas hell which of course lead Aubrey to say 

yup she's definitely Calamity which got them laughing. Shortly after Calamity came back along with the final three members of the band Nikolas showed up to Mark's 

apartment wanting to talk to him about what had happened a year before. As he saw him Mark not wanting to talk right away grabbed him in and kissed him getting him to 

smile in it as their kissing he closed the door behind him and pushed him against it as their kiss continues Mark pushes his coat off and throws it to the floor as it 

hits the floor he opens his shirt once it's open he pulls away from him and looks at him.)

Nikolas: I've missed you so damn much.  
Mark: I've missed you too.

(He kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it. Then he pulls away from him and Mark kiss his chest getting him to put his head back in enjoyment as he kisses 

on it he starts kissing down his chest to his stomach as he gets to his stomach he starts kissing on it. As the kiss on it continues he runs his hands over his stomach 

getting Nikolas to look down at him then he looks up again but quickly looks back down when he feels him run his tongue over his bellybutton getting Nikolas to look 

back up again. Then he pulls away from it and kisses it getting Mark to look at him then he runs his fingers over his bellybutton getting Nikolas to look at him then 

he puts his head back again as Mark's kiss on his bellybutton continues runs his hand through his hair until he pulls away from it as he starts kissing back up his 

stomach to his chest as he kisses it Nikolas puts his head back again then Mark pulls away from him as he kisses him again as their kissing they walk back towards his 

couch as they get there they both fall back onto it as they land on it he deepens it sending them into a love making session. As for Kate and Reagan after her break up 

with Sophie and Reagan's break up with Ares both her and Kate started spending time together and started getting close to each other the closer they got the closer 

they got to get getting back together not long after that both Kate and Reagan did get back together and got engaged shortly afterwords and they both started planning 

their wedding with their daughter at their side and once again as for Sophie about a month or two after her's and Kate's break up Sophie's ex husband moved back to 

Gotham and they started talking and she told him she wanted to try and give things with them another try if he was willing and he said he did. Shortly after getting 

back together Mark pulled a prank on him and put a popper behind him and he stepped on it as he stepped on it went off and he jumped making everyone laugh at him.)

Tyler: Mark!

(He quickly ran off as Kate Sophie and Reagan started laughing.)

Kate: Now that was funny.  
Sophie: You would think so.  
Kate: I know.

(They continue to laugh. As their running around the building Kate and Reagan can't help but laugh at their friends because even though they both had their what if's 

moment it all lead them back to each other so that they both could raise their children together. About a year after getting married both Kate and Reagan sat down 

talked about having another child and after nine months of being pregnant Reagan gave birth to another little girl who they named Lily Ares Kane. And when Ares found 

out that they had given their little the middle of name of Ares she gave them hell for it. Both Mark and Nikolas laughed at their faces.)

Kate: What? we thought you'd like it.  
Ares: No i do. I really am honored that you two would give her my name as a middle name.  
Mark: Well at least your child won't be made fun of.  
Reagan: What you mean?  
Mark: Well i mean Lily won't be made fun because her middle name is Ares and not Wait for it.

(Nikolas starts laughing.)

Reagan: Yeah i think any child would be grateful for that.  
Mark: Oh yeah.

(Mark looks at her and then to his boyfriend who kisses his head then pulls away from it. In a lot of ways neither both Kate nor Reagan could be any happier then they 

are now. And no one was going to break them up this not this time. Because when you're mean't to be with that someone you always find your way back to them weather 

they know it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that because i know a lot of was the same from the first chapter but i did do a lot of things different in the middle of the chapter and well i kind of ended it the same way. And yes i had Reagan and Kate have another child after a year of marriage and took your guys suggestion to heart and named Lily and i gave her the middle name of Ares. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. I know i didn't make Sophie out to be the bitch. And i know Reagan and Kate's daughter didn't hate her. But at least she hated one of their girlfriends. And i'm sorry if i didn't put Reagan with Ares. I like Ares and i hate Olivia so.


End file.
